


More Than This

by FyreinFlair



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Prompt Fill, Purple Hawke, filed under 'fenris just admit you love her already'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreinFlair/pseuds/FyreinFlair
Summary: Years after he left her, Fenris is more in love with Hawke than ever.aka stubborn Fenris is stubborn just tell her you love her you idiot.





	More Than This

There is always something wrong in Kirkwall.

 

Today it was blood mages.

 

Why is it always blood mages?

 

Fenris doesn't quite know.  He thought he left behind a world of blood magic and the kind of evil that only mages can reign down upon their victims.  However, it seems Tevinter can't contain all of the terror in the world.

 

Clearly Kirkwall holds at least twenty percent of it.

 

And yet here he is, by her side, as always.

 

He is, as Isabela always says, 'in so deep the only way out is with five men and a rope ladder.'

 

He's not quite sure the metaphor works but he can't exactly disagree with it either.

 

It's been years since he left her.  Years since he fell so deep in love he forced himself away from her. 

 

And yet...

 

It's like nothing has changed, if anything he falls more for her each and every day.  He can't help but notice the little things about her, how her chest moves when she laughs, how her glossy black hair always seems to reflect the sunlight even when the room is dim, how her strong, perfectly shaped muscles move under her skin as she swings a sword twice her size through an abomination at least thrice the sword’s.

 

Which brings him back to the blood mages.

 

The snarls of the disgusting monsters echo off the damp walls of the cavern, making them seem more plentiful than they actually are.

 

She takes on three at once, and he tries to follow through, but he can't stop himself from watching her back, making sure nothing attacks her as she destroys each of them, one by one. 

 

Slicing off the head of the last monster, she laughs, "Well, I'd say we were one step  _ ahead  _ of them this time wouldn't you?"

 

She's disgusting, covered in the blood of her (very dead mind you) enemies, layers of sweat, and who knows what else.

 

And yet she could not be more beautiful when she releases that booming laugh of hers, showing every last one of her teeth, pulling her hair back away from her face as she loots what she can from the... er... pieces of bodies.

 

Yup.  He's in pretty deep.

 

They drop Varric and Isabela off at The Hanged Man, and after a quick celebratory drink (though let's be honest, when aren’t they celebrating?), Hawke and Fenris head back together to their respective mansions in Hightown.

 

As usual, they walk in a comfortable almost-silence, small moments of laughter and commentary on the events of the day littering the spaces where awkwardness tries to seep in.

 

And, as usual, the space between them seems to disappear the farther they walk. 

 

It’s different, without the others around.  It’s easier to be near her, to pretend they have... some semblance of a relationship.  Their fingertips brush up against each other as they move through the darkness, it would be so easy to reach out, to touch, to hold her and never let go-

 

The rain hits them as fierce as any monster, right as they reach Hightown.  They both yelp out in surprise as the sudden storm tries to rip them apart.

 

Without hesitation Hawke grabs Fenris' hand, and pulls him in a full out sprint in the direction of her mansion.

 

"Come on! Let’s get out of this nightmare!"

 

Shoving the pleasure he gets from the sudden contact of her hand into the back of his mind, he runs with her. 

 

As anyone who has ever tried to avoid raindrops by running through them could tell you, there is no escaping the state of being 'extremely soaked' when near-hurricanes are involved.

 

They reach her door in such a state and he goes to let go of her, to run in the same manner to his own (stolen) estate, but she only grips tighter.

 

"Oh no you don't, get inside you dummy."

 

Without any other choice, he wordlessly followers her inside.  The heavy door slams behind them, dampening the sound of the storm as best as it can.

 

Hawke immediately removes the outer layers of her armor, flinging her damp clothes left and right as if she was allergic to rainwater.

 

Standing awkwardly in the doorway, Fenris watches her, unsure of what he should do.  Once she has shed her dampest items of clothing, she glances back at him and giggles. 

 

"Oh come on Fenris, I'm not letting you back out in that disaster. Come on. Strip.  You're going to get sick standing there like that."

 

Fenris huffs.  Pushing his drenched hair away from his eyes he, looks to the door, mumbling, "I'm fine." 

 

Hawke rolls her eyes.  "Indulge me then. Bodahn?" she calls out to the dwarf, "Can you get some towels and dry clothes for this grumpy elf? He's going to ruin the carpet if he drips in the same place any longer."

 

"Right away ma'am!" a voice a little too eager for this time of night calls back from within the house.

 

Sighing, Fenris complies, unbuttoning his armor as Hawke smirks, pushing him towards the fire. Once he's shirtless, Hawke wraps the fresh towel around him.  "There you go, big guy. Now off with the rest of it. Not like it's anything I haven't seen, anyway." 

 

Fenris winces.  They haven't really talked about that night... not since his decision to leave her.  It hurts, but he knows she doesn't mean anything by the comment. She places the dry clothes next to him.  "Put these on, you look like you just drowned and refuse to come back to life. I'll be right back, so don't you dare leave or I won't forgive you this time."

 

She laughs it off, but he feels the twinge of pain behind the quip. "Now I'm going to go... slip into something more comfortable."  And with a wink and a giggle, she disappears into her room. 

 

Fenris sighs.  Why is this so easy for her?  Hasn't he done enough damage? Surely she still feels... Anger? Betrayal? Animosity? towards him from the night he left her.  How couldn't she? And yet...

 

Fenris changes into the dry clothes, tucking the still-damp hair behind his ears.  He continues looking into the fire as he hears her enter the room, shuffling softly as if not to disturb the other members of the house.  Plopping down beside him, she hands him warm blankets and pillows. 

 

She smiles when he takes them, a questioning look clearly on his face, "It’s warmer downstairs, so I figured we could warm up here by the fire. This isn't going to let up for a while, so you might as well stay the night."

 

Nodding, Fenris wraps the blanket around himself as she has done.  He must admit, it does feel nice to be warm and... safe. 

 

Safe. Now that’s a feeling he isn’t quite used to.  

"Thank you, I do appreciate it, you don't have to be so kind."

 

Hawke scoffs.  "Oh come on, we're... friends, Fenris." He can’t ignore how she wavers on the word 'friends'.  Is that what they were? It's as good as a word as any he supposes. 

 

Her face softens.  "I know that... things are... complicated between us..." She looks down for a moment, then pauses as she reaches for his hand.  She gives him time to reject her, but he laces his fingers between hers. They still fit perfectly, even after years of fighting and death and pain. 

 

They were so warm.

 

“Hey, well anyway, I just wanted to say I’m with you, okay? Always. Whenever you need me. Whatever you need, you tell me, okay?"  Squeezing his hand she smiles, no joking, no wall of humor to hide behind.

 

Just love.

 

Smiling, he squeezes back in return, feeling a warmth flow through him that no fire or blanket could provide. 

 

"This. I'll never need more than this."

 

He swears he's never been warmer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Boom! Emeraldwaves and I did a prompt game and the prompt was "Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”
> 
> So this is what I came up with. Stubborn angsty fluffy fenhawke. My fav. 
> 
> Song inspirations for this one is Kicks by Lights at the beginning, and then morphed into More Than This by Vanessa Carlton (hence the title). Give a listen for the feeeeeels~
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading I hope you have a beautiful day <3


End file.
